Old 'friends' and gaping mouths
by Aura of ice
Summary: Its' amazing crap, but read anyway 'cause its' amazing! Kai's 'friend'


This is my first fic so go easy on me!

Kai: It's also amazing crap.

AOI: Yeah, but its' also amazing, so read on!

Kai: yeah if you can make me do_ that (fall in love' what he's talking 'bout _yreah thatthen this is amazing…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

"TYSON! Get … the…fuck …UP!" Max screamed into Tyson's' ear, his face red.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"AarGH! I give up!" Ray sighed, finally feeling sorry for his teammate. "Take a break,"

Ray leant for ward and whispered something in Tyson's ear. More precisely he said "breakfast's ready."

"FOOD !FOOD!"

Shoving Ray out of the way (heh... rhymes...) Tyson entered the kitchen and **"FOOD!"** at warp speed ten.

"Max, I suggest you close your mouth. You honestly don't need to catch flies, there's enough food in the-

Suddenly the sound of Tyson gorging on their breakfast drifted into the room.

"Or maybe not... good luck with the flies."

Ray smirked as he turned to leave.

Max seemed to get out of his 'freeze'. "After all this, all I had to do, and you- I will get you for this Ray!"

After this Ray left the room, not so calmly and not so slowly and not so quietly (more like screaming sat the top of his lungs) and Max follows not so daintily ( waving his arms in the air..) also not so quietly.. (And a slight diff between him and Ray, see Max is screaming death threats while Ray is begging for mercy (and praying to god that Max doesn't go sugar overload ever again...)) Then…

"What the HELL is GOING ON here?"

Immediately the mayhem in the room went nil as the figures (nice ones) turned to Kai.

"EEEP!" Max ducks behind Ray who he'd been trying to strangle. Tyson ducks under the table.

Kai surveys the room.

Then… (The idiot the Tyson is ...)

"I want seconds!"

"…"

"You idiots! You realize we're meant to meet Mr. D in- checks the clock- "10 minutes. 10 MINUTES!"

Once again mayhem increases by 100 (or more) . There is general rushing around and swearing.

Mr. D looked at the clock

7:59:55, 4, 3, 2, 1…

CRASH!

The door swung open as four guys fell into the room on top of one another. Kai enters soon after stepping calmly over them and into the room. Tyson is first to get out of the pile. "So Mr. D! What d'you call us for?"

"We'll we need a new member for the upcoming tournament, so we're holding a tournament of our own to get a new one."

"In other words", Kai growled "One more kid to baby-sit"

'Oh hooray! Why me? There isn't even a way out of this'

"Do we have to?"

Kai wondered if it was his own whining. He made a mental note to slap himself later.

Mr. d smiled "I know how you feel Kai; I'll make sure no on e like Tyson enter s the tournament"

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

'That your' a nuisance' guess who that came from.

It's the finals.

Kai's POV

Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Ray are freak in' out Tyson's complaining that either way they'd have a girl in the team, ('frankly I'd say any girl's better the Tyson.') Hilary's screaming at him... and there they go again… if they keep arguing like this … everyone's goanna think their married couple…

While everyone else was screaming their heads of I sat in my usual position. Arms crossed eyes closed maybe I should open my eyes and watch the match, but could still check her out later.

3…2...1 Let it RIP!

For a while I listened to the clash of blades

Then...

"Zendra!"

Normal POV

Crimson eyes snapped open.

"No…it couldn't be"

Kai was on his feet staring disbelievingly at the Bit beast in front of him.

"But..."

"But what?" Tyson inquired (Tyson: biiig wordy) looking curiously at his dumbfounded captain.

Kais' eyes drifted down to the Mistress of Zendra.

Kate turned from the battle for a moment to meet stunned Crimson eyes 'so he remembers…'

Smirking she turned back to the battle.

"Finish it!"

"One of the Blade breakers were meant to battle the new member: Tyson

But Kai has something to say about this:

(Now this scene isn't a common one so watch closely)

Kai was digging his feet into the ground clutching his friends' hand, trying to restrain Tyson from battling Katy. Shouting reason such as:

"Tyson! Stop! She's going to kick your ass! I'm your captain!"

Tyson, meanwhile was giving Kai a tough time restraining him while arguing all the while

'He's got more experience by the way- 100 lessons from Hilary)

In the end Kai managed to win and run panting to the dish.

"So," Katy said smiling "you managed top save your teammate from total embarrassment- "Hey!"- Who's goanna save you?"

"I think you should be more worried about how to get out of this mess"

"I think I'm ready to beat you- again"

"Ah- but you've never bet me"

"Neither have you"

3...2...1... LET IT RIIPPP!"

Dranzer!

Zendra!

ATTACK! They booth said in unison

Ice connected with fire.

The whole stadium blahblahblah..

ITS! A! TIE!

The crowd seemed to be in shock.

Summoning their blades they grinned at each other. Increasing specters shock.

Kai stuck out his hand

(Crowd shock: overload, but they ain't seen anything yet)

"A handshake. A HANDSHAKE," Katy yelled "I will sue you!"

With that she threw herself on Kai.

"Can't... breathe..."

Grinning sheepishly Katy let go of him. They proceeded out of the stadium.6

Walking past their gaping teammates (gaping mouths)

(Oh... and by now half the crowd had fainted, including the blade breakers...)

Hooray I know its amazing crap

Kai: you can bet (grumbles)

But review any way!


End file.
